Changed
by Yami-Gray
Summary: Ed's a girl... enough said... Ed has somehow changed into a female and now Alphonse, Risa, Winry and an unsuspecting Roy Mustang must help her to change back... before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

There was a crash and a loud scream coming from the bathroom of the Elrics house. Alphonse rushed to see what was wrong, as soon as he opened the door he froze at the sight that was before him. Instead of his older brother Edward Elric there was a girl who looked very much like him with absolute horror written on her face as she looked at the breasts on her chest. the girl looked up, spotting Alphonse she ran to him with tears streaming down her face and glomped him while trying to speak.

"Al! Help me!"

"N-Nii~san?" Al asked shocked "w-what happened? Why are y-you f-female?!" Still crying Ed looked up at his brothers face before replying.

"I-I don't know i woke up like this" (A/N: poor thing~ TT^TT)

"Eh... EeeeeeeH?!"

"AL!"

~~~Time skip of unicorns and rainbows and flying mint bunnies (ooh look it's a whole family!)~~~

"Edward?!" Risa's shocked expression was enough to make Ed feel even more awkward.

"U-um..." the brothers looked at each other tense at the awfully stiff atmosphere "Can you help us?" Risa looked at Ed and sighed.

"Alright but first let's change those clothes of yours, they look a bit... tight..." All three of them looked down at Ed's shirt, looking at the 'problem'. Realizing Risa was right, Ed's face broke into a massive blush right before Al burst out laughing.

"O-Oi! Don't laugh!" Ed pouted tears springing at the corner of his (HER) eyes making Risa roll hers.

"Anyway... We need to go to HQ and look for clues there." Both of the brothers (A/N: technically brother and sister now~)froze at this, so Risa spoke out her plan to the two.

~~~Guess what?! IT'S TIME SKIP NUMBER TWO. TARDIS STYLE (weee ooooooo weeeeeee)~~~~

Risa took The brothers to the restricted library hidden in the HQ's office section, before leaving them there to begin their search so she could keep an eye on the other workers in the building. After she left the brothers rows and rows of books to find any clues on Ed's condition. On seeing His brother (Sister) unable to reach a book due to the chest pressed up against the shelf, Alphonse fell into another laughing fit. Hearing his brother's laughing Ed teared up and ran out of the library in embarrassment. Running up to Risa Ed threw himself onto her waist crying. Alphonse burst into the room after Ed Trying to both apologize and soothe Ed while holding back a smirk.

"Come on~ i said i was sorry~" Al tries to apologize but chokes on laughter as he speaks.

"Risaaa~! Al's Laughing at me again!" Ed cries into Risa's stomach. Sighing Risa eyes Alphonse as he tries to smother yet another laugh. Roy just sits at his desk, UN-noticed, at the scene before him; His face showing utter shock and confusion.

"um..." He interrupts the trio "Who's the girl?" HE points to Ed who was still holding onto Risa's waist


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own FMA or FMAB... Also there is language and fluff! Be WARNED!

"Uh... This is Ed's and Al's... um... Cousin!" Risa quickly stated "Yeah... her name is Iggy..."

"Iggy huh?" Roy looked Edward, now Iggy, up and down before switching into flirt mode, "Nice to meet you. I'm coronal Roy Mustang."

"u-um, yeah... nice to meet you too?" Ed said stumbling with her words in her embarrasment.

"How long are you staying here?" Roy pushed the conversation into continuing.

"I don't have a definitive date yet, so who knows..." Ed tried to limit what information she gave out.

"Want me to treat you to lunch? Roy pressed.

" Um, sorry but no. Al has already agreed to treat me..."

"I did?" Al interrupts with a whisper.

"No you didn't but i ain't getting lunch with the coronal bastard!" Ed hastily whispered back. Both Roy and Risa watched as the two brothers/cousins began a heated discussion over where they would eat. Eventually getting tired, Roy interrupted with a sigh. stating that he would take everyone out.

Roughly five (5) minutes later the group had arrived at a small cafe and ed was munching on a small plate of fries. All of a sudden a familiar face walked up to the group, waving wrench in the air. Winry had pulled her arm back, sending the wrench flying through the air and into Ed's head.

"OW! Winry! You didn't have to throw it so hard!" Ed and Al had already called Winry, explaining the situation as Ed needed more feminine automail for her new body. Roy, who had been next to the female Ed was in shock that Winry had even thrown the wrench at all.

"Well you shouldn't have run out before i could modify the automail!" Winry moodily shrugged as she glared down at the female who was slowly sliding into her seat.

"Automail?" Roy interrupted, "Why would a young girl like Iggy need automail?" The four in the know froze, lost for words. They had forgotten to come up with an excuse for Ed's automail. Roy began to get even more suspicious at the group.

"And where is Fullmetal?" HE pressed them for information as they tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uh... Well..." Alphonse began, but Edward cut in with a sigh.

"We should just tell him..." The boy turned female blushed in embarrassment as Risa took the time to explain to the coronal what was going on. The mans eyes getting wider and wider with each word that passed her lips.

"Your Fullmetal?" Roy Gasped

"Yes..." came the meek reply

"But your..." The older man trailed off in shock. The blush covering Ed's face grew larger as Roy stared at him. Taking in the new transformation he shouted.

"ARGH! I'm going crazy! How can you be a girl? I know! I'm dreaming! what else could it be? There is NO WAY Ed could be this cute!" Everyone sated at Roy's outburst, Ed's blush spreading to cover his face, ears and neck. Roy froze realizing he had shouted this thoughts a loud, a blush spread accross his cheaks.

"Wuu~!" The Man ran out of the cafe, completely embarrassed by what had happened...


End file.
